


Stay?

by mythicalquill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, I've never done this so I'm not sure what to tag, Sea mechanic, i think, ravuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalquill/pseuds/mythicalquill
Summary: @lovemovement5678:“Luna attempts to leave again, this time in the middle of the night while everyone sleeps. Raven catches her and tries to convince her to stay. Raven is forced to reveal her feelings for Luna before she agrees to stay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Here it is, after creeping around AO3 for three years, my first fanfic. I'm sure I'll look back on this and cringe someday. This was inspired by something @lovemovement5678 said on @seamechanic's Tumblr. Thank you, and I hope you don't mind that I wrote this up!  
> I'm not sure how well I captured Raven and Luna's voices, so feel free to give me suggestions. I watched the beach scene a million times, so you're probably gonna see some similarities there. 
> 
> Constructive critiscm would make my day! (And if there's anything I should add to the tags, let me know!)

Raven was having trouble sleeping. 

This wasn’t a rare occurrence— Far from it. Each night brought with it an endless stream of nightmares, visions of flames or acid rain lapping against her sides, in tune with the painful twinges of her leg. Blinking scarlet words of “Mission failed” seared into the darkness between her lids. Screams, whimpers, and shouts echoed through her head. She couldn’t tell if the sounds were memories, or if they were coming from her, right here, right now. Faces swam before her eyes, squeezed tight— Finn, Sinclair, ALIE, Adria, fake-Baylis who had been sacrificed just that day. Fatality: 100%. 

_Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de… Ai giv ai op gon nemiyon kom lanik-de… Ai giv ai op…_

She repeated the mantra to herself with increasing desperation, but no calmness came. Her voice, low and hoarse, was nothing like Luna’s sweet, soothing tones. There were no gentle caresses to keep her grounded now, only sheets and blankets that burned and scratched against her bare skin. 

Every night there came a point when she had reached her limit, when she gave up the fruitless battle and found a way to occupy herself until dawn blessed her with distractions once more. She had reached that point now. As she sat up and pulled on her brace, she reflected on sleepless nights of the past. While fighting ALIE, she had been content to stay by the computer for days on end, raging against her with everything she had, ignoring Monty’s suggestions of rest. There had been an excuse to stay awake, to keep working, to be distracted from the past. Now? Her job was to rest. To get better. As if there was any guarantee that it would even mean anything if she did. 

She stood up. The room was quiet except for the low hum of the technology below. Suddenly, Raven became aware of soft footsteps in the hall outside. She checked the glowing clock by her bed. Far too early for anyone else to be awake, even for the scientists that they were. She grabbed a thick, hardcover book from the table beside her. Cautiously, she cracked open her door and gazed out. A dark shape paused a few feet past her, becoming alert. Raven opened the door wider and the figure turned, illuminated by her room’s soft glow. 

Raven’s heart skipped a beat. Luna. Her warm hair shone blue in the light. Their eyes locked, gazing at each other silently in the dimness until Raven stepped out. 

“Luna,” she murmured. “What are you doing?”

Luna paused. “Nothing. You should go back to sleep.” 

Raven smiled humorlessly. “I never sleep. What’s going on?”

There was a moment of hesitation, a weighing of options, before Luna spoke. “I’m leaving here. By the time the others wake, I’ll be long gone. They can’t follow me into the rain.”

Raven opened her mouth, ready to ask “Why?” then closed it again. The answer was too obvious. Luna, however, kept speaking.

“I’ve always known that my purpose here went against my beliefs, my aversion to violence. I stayed for people like Adria, Nyko, the good ones of the world. I thought I had found more amongst you. But now that I’ve seen what these people will do, what they’re capable of, I don’t think I can trust them. I have to leave. Before my humanity is sacrificed further, before another takes the curse of my blood upon themselves, before I’m strapped down to a table for the last time, never to feel the sea again.” Her voice had a quiet intensity to it. 

Raven shivered and stepped closer. She could still see Luna, trying to leave after she had seen what the others were willing to do. Luna, fighting Roan, her peaceful nature pushed to its limit in the face of yet more violence. Luna, lying unconscious on the table, unaware of the betrayal going on around her. 

“Luna, It was wrong of them to do that. Wrong of me to let it happen. It’s been done to me, and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. But… Luna, your blood could still save everyone. We need you.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

Raven winced, the words heavy with déjà vu. Their fight on the beach came back to her. Then, she had been holding a gun instead of a book, but making much the same arguments she was now. What was the likelihood of them working twice? But she had to try. Luna couldn’t leave her. Not like Finn. Not like Sinclair. Not like so many others who had come before. 

“It’s still true. It’s still worth it to fight for the good people in this world. Their future, and the future of those who can be redeemed. There’s still a chance, there’s still hope. And you still get to make this choice. It’s up to you whether you stay or go. But, Luna,” Raven moved even closer, speaking quietly and earnestly. “‘People can’t kill each other if they’re all dead’ is not the way to think. We save them all, then maybe they’ll understand how precious life is. And life is precious. I learned that from you. We can teach people to make peace. And maybe surviving this war against nature itself will show them that we’re all on the same side. We don’t have to sacrifice our humanity in order to survive, if humanity is exactly what we’re preserving.”

Luna sighed wearily, leaning on her good leg. But Raven could see that she was smiling softly. 

“Raven kom Skaikru, you have a point. But I’ve seen the methods of the others, the ones I was beginning to consider my friends. I’m not sure that their murders and betrayals can be excused.” 

Raven looked down at her hands, stroking the book’s cover nervously. “I know, but Luna, we need you.” She sucked in a breath. “I— I need you.” She looking back up, searching Luna’s dark brown eyes. “Look, I can’t go through this myself. _I can’t do it myself.”_

“What do I need to do?”

“Stay?”

There was a moment of silence, the hum of technology seeming infinitely loud in the space between them. Then Luna leaned forward, eyes locked on Raven’s, and gently pressed their lips together. Raven’s eyes closed automatically, her heart racing a mile a minute. When they pulled apart, they were wearing matching glows. It was a small and unsure thing, hard to see in the dim light, but they were definitely smiling. 

“Of course.” 

Minutes later, they lay together on top of the blankets, fingers intertwined. They were perfectly in sync, and Raven could hear the waves in every breath they took. This. This was a miracle. This small, shining moment of happiness in the huge, terrifying world. A gently rocking boat staying adrift in the vast sea, two stars colliding, combining, in the emptiness of space. 

Raven slept peacefully for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It would mean the world to me if you would let me know if you enjoyed, or if you have any thoughts on how I could improve. (Just starting out!)   
> You can message me on my Tumblr, also mythicalquill!


End file.
